


Iwaizumi x Oikawa | Late night softies

by goodboikiri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodboikiri/pseuds/goodboikiri
Summary: Despite being a gang leader Iwaizumi’s pretty soft for his stupid boyfriend Oikawa





	Iwaizumi x Oikawa | Late night softies

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys like it 💓🤧

"Any news?"  
  
"No, nothing yet."  
  
Iwaizumi sighed. They’ve been trying to find the man who attacked Maki for a week now and they still haven’t found anything. And although Hanamaki told him so many times that they should just give up because the injury wasn’t even that bad. Just a scratch. But Iwaizumi didn’t care. An attack is an attack. Whoever attacks his comrades gets to pay for it. And it’s always has been the same.  
  
Hajime looked at the clock - 1:36am. It’s honestly too late to be even thinking about anything. He let out a loud sigh again.  
  
"Alright, you guys should get to sleep. We’ll talk about this case tomorrow. Get some rest. You guys worked hard today."  
  
"Good night, you better get some sleep too." Matsukawa looked at him a bit concerned, knowing damn well that Hajime isn’t going to sleep. He probably will still work on the case. He’s stubborn and everyone knows it.  
  
"Don’t look at me like that, you know I will."  
  
That was a lie.  
  
\----   
  
Hajime looked through every file that was given to him. The way Maki described him, what weapon he used, where he ran off after he got rescued, everything else that was useful to find the enemy. But why can’t they just find him? Was it that hard?   
  
"Iwa-chan? You still not asleep!" Oikawa yelled at him. He actually was on his way to the kitchen to get some snacks because he was hungry but when he passed the living room ge saw Iwaizumi still there, sitting on the couch.  
  
"Shut up, Shittykawa. I need to find him and you know that. You should go to sleep now." He didn’t even bother looking up to Tooru. His eyes were too focused on the files laying in front of him.  
  
"I refuse."  
  
"And I refuse your refusal. Now fuck off."  
  
"That doesn’t even make sense! You should go to sleep already, Iwa-chan. Sleep is important~"  
  
Iwaizumi now looked up to him and stared at him. Not like the starting that you do when you look at something you love, more like the starting that goes like "if you don’t piss off I’m going to kill". And Oikawa knew damn well what that meant. But did he go away like the good boy he was? Fuck no. He never was a good boy anyway.  
  
"Come on, Iwa-chan!! Don’t be so childish and go to sleep already." Now Oikawa was pulling on Iwaizumi’s arms, trying to drag the taller boy with him. Iwaizumi just sighed and stood up. If he doesn’t stand up then he’d have to deal with Oikawa’s annoying ass for even more.  
  
"You’re annoying, do you know that?"  
  
Oikawa just smiled at him and dragged Iwaizumi with him to his room.  
  
\---  
"And why do I have to sleep in your room? I have my own room, ya know?"  
  
"Aw c'mon now! It’s fun when you sleep with your friends! You know? Like a sleepover."  
  
Iwaizumi sighed. How can he still be friends with him? No, actually the real question is how did someone like him became the right hand of a gang leader? Is that even possible?  
  
Hajime too off his jeans and put on some shorts that belonged to Oikawa. After he was finished he went to the bathroom to wash his teeth because you see, gang members know what hygiene is unlike some swines.  
  
"You not brushing your teeth? Nasty."  
  
"S-shut up! I already did."  
  
"Sure. You mouth better not smell like crap when I kiss you."  
  
Now Oikawa was blushing. Sure - it was something pretty normal for them to kiss eachother. But why was his heart beating so fast all of a sudden? Was it because Iwaizumi admitted it that he was going to kiss him?  
  
___  
  
It’s almost 3am and Iwaizumi still can’t sleep. And neither can Oikawa, apparently.  
  
They have been cuddling and kissing for what felt like forever and neither of them were tired.    
  
"Shittykawa."  
  
Iwaizumi ran his hand through the hair on the back of Oikawa’s head. It was soft and smooth.   
  
"Hmm?" Oikawa lifted his head to make eye contact with Iwaizumi. Though it was’t that visible since it was dark.  
  
"Have I told you how much I love you?"  
  
Oikawa was quiet, he didn’t say anything. He was just a blushing mess.  
  
"Say something you fucking idiot."  
  
"It’s not like you say that you love me every day, Iwa-chan. Let me enjoy that moment."  
  
Iwaizumi just smiled at him. Though Oikawa couldn’t see it.  
  
He kissed him in his forehead and hugged him even tighter than he already was. Since when did he become so soft? Lack of sleep?  
  
"Iwa-chan..I love it when you’re so soft to me."  
  
"Shut up and go to sleep already."  
  
"No."  
  
Iwaizumi released the hug and stood up.  
  
"The fuck you mean no? You better go to sleep or else I’m going back to my room."  
  
Now Oikawa was the one who stood up. Arms crossed he was looking at him, trying to come of as scary as possible.  
  
"Don’t try to intimidate me. Go to sleep now."  
  
Oikawa came closer to Iwaizumi so that they were now facing eachother.  
  
"N-o."  
  
Iwaizumi grabbed him by his face and pushed him down on the bed. Oikawa let out a small 'oof' and stood back up. Right after that he got pushed down again. He was helpless against Iwaizumi’s strong arms.  
  
"Don’t stand up again, yeah? Be a good boy now."  
  
"Hmpfh. Only if you stay."  
  
Iwaizumi chuckled at him and went back to lying down next to Oikawa.   
  
"Fine. But please go to sleep, you need some rest."  
  
He turned his face to Oikawa to give him a quick kiss on the mouth.  
  
"Your breathe stinks."  
  
"S-shut up!"  
  
Iwaizumi just laughed at him and pulled Oikawa close to him.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Love you, Iwa-chan."  
  



End file.
